La Caída del Elegido
by Kari Tatsumi
Summary: Fic subido con el permiso de la autora SUKESEJME. Historia original en español Harry cae en manos de Voldemort donde es torturado constantemente, por lo que se siente derrotado y deseando morir. Habrá alguien que le devuelva los deseos de vivir y luchar?
1. La Tortura

Hola, es la primera vez que subo algo por aquí, bueno, para empezar la historia **NO** es mía ni **TAMPOCO** es traducción, la autora original es **SUKESEJME** y ella me dio su permiso expreso para poder subirla aquí Tal vez algunos ya la conocen ya sea por Slasheaven o por el foro donde fue publicada por primera vez, así es que les pido que no pongan spoilers, seria desagradables arruinarle la emoción a los que la leen por primera vez.

Espero que sea de su total agrado, los agradecimientos a SUKESEJME, yo solo lo comparto porque pienso que una buena historia debe ser difundida.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**  
**TORTURA**

Ron permanecía desnudo sobre aquella mesa de madera, sus manos se aferraban tan fuerte el borde que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Sus gritos habían disminuido de volumen pero no cesado. Harry pensó que aquello era demasiado, cuanto más duraría? era totalmente impotente para ayudar a su amigo, no podía hacer absolutamente nada y sentir esa impotencia era lo peor de todo.

Los mortífagos se turnaban para tomar por la fuerza a Ron, una y otra vez esa larga procesión de rostros crueles que no daban ni un respiro a su pobre amigo. Y vaya que había materia para continuar por mucho tiempo o hasta que Ron aguantara. Estaban rodeados por un ciento de seres tenebrosos y Voldemort dirigía aquel macabro espectáculo como si se tratará de una orquesta.

Todos los que les rodeaban, reían y aplaudían cada vez que Ron era penetrado con fuerza por alguno de ellos mientras el pelirrojo hacía muecas de dolor y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Harry había sido obligado a observar aquello durante horas, detenido de pies y manos por cuerdas tan apretadas que le cortaban la circulación, lo que empezó como un hormigueo ahora se había convertido en un entumecimiento a tal grado de que parecía que sus extremidades habían dejado de existir. Le parecía que llevaban días en ese lugar, el tiempo había sido eterno, pero en realidad sólo habían sido un par de horas.

El siguiente en la fila que esperaba para torturar a Ron, era Rufus Scrimgeour. Este se quitó el sombrero saludando al público como si se tratara de un desfile, todos le aplaudieron y lo animaron, gritando frases como;

- Déjale marca que no olvide

-Si toma al maldito

Estaba claro que el ministro se quería lucir ante Voldemort, lo odió, no sólo por su falta de carácter sino por ese condenado servilismo que tachaba en una sumisión estúpida. Después de penetrar a Ron de forma salvaje, saco su varita y susurrando algunas palabras la punta se encendió al rojo vivo como si se tratara de un cautín. Paso aquella punta por la espalda del pelirrojo, de arriba abajo y a los lados, la piel blanca de Ron se quemaba al contacto, dejando un surco negro y sanguinolento que formaban las palabras "perra", mientras Ron pegaba alaridos de dolor. Harry nunca creyó que su amigo tuviera todavía fuerzas para gritar de aquella forma. La reacción del público no se hizo esperar, todos victorearon al maldito de Rufus, mientras Ron sin poderlo soportar más se desvaneció hacia a la inconciencia.

Harry agradeció por aquello. Ron fue desamarrado de la mesa y dos hombres lo arrastraron por el suelo llevándoselo de ahí. Ahora era el turno de Harry y sabía lo que le esperaba, había una fila de ansiosos magos oscuros esperando por él. El primero en la fila era ese cosa mitad bestia de Fenrir Greyback.

Voldemort, alzó los brazos para hacer silencio y con esa voz sedosa dijo- He guardado la cereza del pastel para el final. Todos saben los años que tuve que desaparecer por causa de este mocoso. Ohhh, como se ha alimentado su leyenda a expensas mías, pero el momento de demostrar que este chico no es nada, ha llegado. Ustedes podrán disfrutar de él esta noche comprobando que no hay nada mágico ni especial en su persona. Eh aquí al salvador del mundo mágico.

Y Harry fue expuesto y desnudado frente a todos, mientras risas burlonas, insultos y maldiciones lo rodeaban. Harry pasó siendo aventado de un lado a otro hasta llegar al centro del salón. Sus pies y manos fueron nuevamente amarrados, Fenrir se acercó y enterró sus garras en la piel de Harry haciendo marcas, con su lengua saboreo la sangre que corría por el pecho del chico, después aprisionando sus pezones los mordió hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Los testigos habían enloquecido, gritaban y aullaban como si fueran una partida de salvajes. Harry aguantó aquello estoicamente, había decidido que no gritaría, se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no emitir ningún sonido. Voldermort que observaba se acercó nuevamente a Harry diciéndole– Esto es solo un ejemplo de lo vendrá. Pero como hoy me siento magnánimo, te voy a dar la oportunidad de que esto termine rápido para ti- después acercó su rostro al del chico y casi en un susurro continuó- Si te inclinas ante mí y reconoces que eres un simple bastardo, tu tortura será breve.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y coraje gritándole - Vete al diablo pedazo de lombriz superdesarrollada, puedes hacerme lo que quieras y aún así jamás haré lo que me pides.

Molesto, el Sr. Tenebroso dirigiéndose a Greyback ordenó – Hazlo chillar.

Pero pese al maltrato que infringía Fenrir, el chico de ojos esmeralda permaneció silencioso. Viendo que no reaccionaba Voldemort intervino preguntando con una expresión cargada de malicia – ¿Eres virgen Potter?

Harry no contestó.

El Sr. Oscuro continuó en tono burlón- Claro que eres virgen, has estado tan ocupado jugando al chico dorado que no ha quedado tiempo para nada más ¿verdad?- después en todo amenazador dijo- Quería ahorrarte la vergüenza, pero dado que eres un condenado terco, espero que disfrutes perder tu virginidad.

El chico cerró los ojos, imaginaba que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, sobre todo después de observar cómo había sido torturado Ron, aun así tenía la esperanza de que todo terminara antes, su mala suerte no lo permitió.

Greyback se fue introduciendo en él y Harry sintió un dolor tan punzante que por un momento no estuvo seguro de poder permanecer en silencio, era una batalla de voluntades y el chico era lo único que tenía. Así que rebelándose contra todo eso en un arranque de odio le grito - Eso es lo único que tienes pedazo de bestia pseudohumana.

Algunos magos rieron y Fernir se puso furioso, evidentemente no era lo único que tenía, en ese momento a Harry lo invadió algo que fue indescriptible para el. No lo pudo soportar, un grito desgarrador atravesó la estancia. Todos quedaron por un momento callados por la sorpresa pero después explotaron en hurras para Greyback mientras Voldemort miraba con satisfacción a su seguidor.

Entre los rostros que eran testigos de la caída del chico dorado, sólo uno permanecía serio sin participar de aquel frenesí, a través de la multitud los ojos grises de Draco miraban aquello con una expresión indescifrable…La noche era joven y ninguno de aquellos seres oscuros se fue de ahí sin participar en aquel suceso que ahora formaría parte de la historia. Querían regordearse con sus amigos presumiendo que ellos habían tomado al gran Harry Potter atestiguando que no era ningún elegido, ni nada por el estilo..


	2. Prisioneros

**CAPITULO 2**  
**PRISIONEROS**

Ojalá hubiera muerto peleando con honor en el campo de batalla, al menos eso sería algo digno, pero el destino parecía determinado a jugar con él, en lugar de eso tuvo que soportar ser testigo de la caída de sus amigos y conocidos más allegados, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo bajo la maldad sin límites de Voldemort. Después tuvo que soportar numerosas torturas y vejaciones, hasta quedar como un saco de huesos y piel al que algún día se le había denominado Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. La muerte en ese momento sería una condenada bendición, pero no lo dejaron morir, los magimédicos, estaban presentes todos el tiempo para arreglarlo y ponerlo listo para el siguiente round.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso? Deseo con todo el corazón que Dumbledore estuviera ahí para que le explicara con detalle de donde había sacado la idea que él sería la persona que acabaría con Voldemort. En su interior Harry siempre sospechó de esas predicciones, algo le decía que no todo encajaba en aquella fabula, ¿Qué acaso no se dieron cuenta que era la persona con menos talentos de todos los magos conocidos?, pero todo el mundo le decía que era el indicado y fue más fácil seguirles la corriente, hizo todo lo que le pidieron y más, se preparó como le dijeron pero al final no tuvo ninguna importancia, lo único que había logrado era propiciar el más trágico de los desenlaces.

Tal vez debió decir algo, tenía que haber retado a Dumbledore a despertar de su ilusión, pero no lo hizo. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo cambiaría todo, completamente todo. Ahora era inútil lamentarse.

Lo único que lo mantenía firme en aquellos terribles días era Ron. No quería, ni podía defraudar a la última persona en la tierra que lo quería y confiaba en el pese a todo lo sucedido. Su pobre amigo estaba más maltrecho que nunca y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo podía estar ahí para brindarle su apoyo y consuelo.

Mientras razonaba sobre todo eso, Harry miraba ausente la pared de piedra de la mazmorra, se había recostado en el duro suelo de piedra, prefería permanecer echado ahí como un ovillo sin moverse, eso en ocasiones le ayudaba a conciliar algo parecido al sueño. Un quejido a sus espaldas le sacó de sus cavilaciones, un minuto después la voz de Ron le llamaba.

- Harry, he Harry, estas despierto?- dijo en un susurro Ron.

Claro que estaba despierto pensó el chico, acaso alguien podría dormir en aquel horrible lugar.

-Si Ron, ¿estás bien?, necesitas algo?

-No, tan sólo quiero platicar un poco.

Harry se incorporó trabajosamente, todo el cuerpo le dolía, había olvidado cómo era vivir sin dolor, pero al menos eso era algo que le indicaba dolorosamente que se encontraba vivo. Ron permanecía acostado de espaldas en el piso y no se movió, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, sólo giro la cabeza.

- Qué crees que harán con nosotros? – preguntó

Harry se quedó un momento callado ¿acaso importaba?, pero no dijo nada tan sólo levanto los hombros respondiendo – No lo se Ron, es difícil adivinarlo.

- Tú crees…. que nos maten?

Potter no quería expresar sus más profundos deseos, en realidad a estas alturas, lo que menos le importaba era eso, se sorprendió que Ron estuviera preocupado por morir, así que evadió la pregunta contestando;

- No lo creo Ron, me parece que aún no han termina con nosotros.

-¿Sabes? Eso es bueno, porque tenemos que darles tiempo.

-¿De que hablas?

-De los demás Harry, tú crees que te dejarían aquí, cuando se enteren que estas preso y que te torturan, no tardaran en agruparse y venir por nosotros, solo tenemos que darles tiempo, tenemos que resistir.

Harry con una expresión atónita miró a Ron, fijo la vista en su rostro para tratar de distinguir en la penumbra si su amigo le estaba haciendo una broma pesada o de plano había perdido la razón. Pero no, después de comprobarlo se dio cuenta que lo decía muy enserio. Por un momento estuvo tentado a sacarlo de su error, a recordarle como habían sido las cosas. Acaso no habían sido testigos de la masacre. Todos los líderes fueron cayendo aplastados por un torrente de maldiciones y conjuros. Sin dirección, los combatientes se habían dispersado como fichas de dominó por el bosque tratando de escapar, los que no fueron capturados, huyeron pero no por mucho tiempo. Si algunos se salvaron estarían escondidos tratando de sobrevivir, en cualquier caso, dudaba mucho que alguien se acordara de él y si lo hacían sólo sería para maldecirlo por haber fallado cuando más se le necesitaba.

Si, definitivamente le hubiera gustado recordarle a Ron todo eso, pero para que quitarle la esperanza, no lo hizo, así que con voz cansada tan sólo respondió.- Vamos Ron descansa un poco, no pienses en eso ahora, si se da, ya lo veremos.

Ron frunció el ceño y Harry sabía que significaba eso, siempre ponía esa expresión cuando se preparaba a ser el más necio e intransigente de los seres vivientes, el chico le dio la espalda tratando de evadirlo pero el pelirrojo determinado a continuar con aquella cantaleta, le reto diciendo -Harry, mírame Tu sabes que no te dejaran morir aquí, verdad? Eres muy importante para todos, eres el único que puede enfren..

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Harry sintió como su interior se sublevaba ante aquella mentira que lo tenía harto y frustrado, así que sin quererlo interrumpió a Ron con una voz cargada de sarcasmo y dolor – Sí, ya se Ron, soy el condenado elegido que va a salvar al mundo y seguro que seré el próximo Mesías también.

-Por qué lo dices de esa forma Harry, que diablos te pasa?

Impaciente, el chico ya no se pudo contenerse más - Que no me viste? Acaso tienes amnesia? Enfrente a Voldemort y perdí, no pude vencerlo y todos fueron testigos ¡Crees que alguien en su sano juicio arriesgaría su vida para salvarme! ¿Para qué?

-Pero no era el momento Harry… no se trata de una competencia y no hay un tiempo determinado para que le des su merecido a Voldemort … es de esas cosas que pasan cuando deben de pasar y no antes….Dumbledore dijo que…

-Ya se lo que dijo Dumbledore… pero no por eso es verdad..

- Dumbledore nunca se equivoca…

-Claro….por supuesto.. pero ahora está muerto… acaso también se equivocó en ese pequeño detalle?..  
-Aun así todos los que te aman no dejarán que…

-Quienes Ron? Tu mamá? Hermione? Los gemelos?

Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Harry continuó con su inexorable discurso, no podía parar, parecía que expresar toda aquella amargura contenida de forma tan cruel le proporcionaba algún tipo de consuelo….

-No hay nadie, murieron. Nadie va a venir a rescatarnos NADIE, métetelo en esa cabeza pedazo de pelirrojo.

- Pero tú eres..

- Ya basta Ron, mírame y dime lo que vez, acaso vez al salvador del mundo frente a tus ojos, a un héroe, a un dios de los poderes mágicos… por todos los diablos DESPIERTA, vamos a morir aquí encerrados y lo único que quiero saber es cuando…

Harry estaba agitado y tembloroso pero al mirar a su amigo se calló en seco y reprimió sus emociones, la mirada de reproche y decepción que le dedicó en ese momento Ron fue suficiente para eso. Ron con muchos esfuerzos se sentó y le tomó del cuello de la túnica deshilachada jalándolo hacia el mientras decía:

-Tienes razón Harry, ahora lo veo claramente… no eres nada de eso, tan solo eres un maldito cobarde. Después le soltó y se dejó caer.

Potter se sintió completamente avergonzado, no era justo que el actuara como un idiota con Ron. Así que en son de disculpa posó su mano en su cabeza acariciando lentamente sus cabellos.

-Lo lamento- dijo- parece que no puedo pensar claramente en estos días.

Ron le miró condescendientemente diciendo -Escúchame Harry, sé que te sientes culpable por todo lo sucedido, pero era algo inevitable, en todas las batallas hay muertes y no por eso significa que debemos dejar de pelearlas.. yo se que no crees que eres el elegido….pero tal vez para combatir a Voldemort se requiera de eso, confío en ti me oyes… aunque tú no tengas fe en ti…y nunca me ha importado lo que digan los demás, incluso Dumbledore…

Harry se recostó junto Ron apoyando su frente en la suya, aquella confianza ciega le conmovía enormemente, pero lo mejor de todo era sentir el cariño sincero de su amigo, ambos permanecieron juntos tratando de mantener el calor como lo hacían muchas noches, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan unido a otro ser humano.

En la noche enfebrecido Ron deliraba, llamando a su mamá. Harry sintió el cuerpo titiritando del pelirrojo y se despertó, inmediatamente colocó la cabeza de Ron sobre sus piernas y con su túnica deshilachada formó compresas para refrescar la frente y el cuerpo de Ron mientras este gemía ligeramente de dolor y se abrazaba a él.

Harry acunó el cuerpo de su amigo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, después sus ojos azules le miraron reconociéndole.

- Sabes?- le dijo- no es tan malo- un último suspiro escapó de sus labios y se quedó con la mirada fija en el techo. Harry abrazó muy fuerte a Ron llorando desconsoladamente y murmurándole al oído –No me dejes por favor… no me dejes. Permaneció de esa forma hasta que un incipiente rayo de luz penetró por la minúscula ventana que daba al exterior. Después depositó su cabeza delicadamente sobre su túnica y se retiró a la esquina de la celda abrazándose y meciéndose mientras entonaba una cancioncilla….


	3. La Fuga

**CAPITULO 3**  
**FUGA**

Los días pasaron y nada de aquello parecía mejorar, solo entendía el mundo por los esporádicos descansos que le permitían sus celadores. Fue visitado un millón de veces por toda clase de personajes y siempre era lo mismo. Hacían un mohín de asco y aversión y después se tomaban fotos junto a él, se había convertido en el prisionero más famoso, un mero artículo de moda para todos los mortífagos de alta sociedad ansiosos por lograr una buena posición y ganarse las preferencias del Sr. Oscuro.

Claro, cuando era el gusto de Voldemort, nuevamente era torturado para su placer, poco a poco perdió la capacidad de sentir, el dolor se transformó en algo lejano. Para empeorar las cosas, ahora ni siquiera tenía la compañía de su inseparable amigo, trataba de no pensar mucho en él pero lo extrañaba increíblemente. Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba completamente sólo, reconocer eso era probablemente lo peor de todo.

Su energía fue menguando y Harry intuyo que la vida se le estaba escapando. Todas las noches desnudo y herido se arrastraba hacía la única pequeña ventana que daba al exterior observando aquel pedazo de cielo, recibir aquella bocanada de aire nocturno le hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor. Se desvanecía entre las sombras de la noche y entonces su mente viajaba a través del firmamento y Harry se podía liberar de sus cadenas y salir volando por la ventana, ingrávido y maravillosamente libre, lejos muy lejos de ahí hasta que se cansaba y caía en la hierba fresca para quedarse dormido.

Pero al día siguiente se despertaba para descubrir que los pesados grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas y tobillos permanecían firmes. En algún momento de todo eso dejó de comer, no es que hubiera decidido matarse de hambre, era simplemente que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para masticar, así que se contentaba con sorber algunos traguitos de agua.

Y así al fin llegó el momento, Harry lo supo desde que sus ojos se abrieron esa mañana, fue casi como una revelación, estaba seguro que ese día moriría, era extraño pero se sentía extraordinariamente tranquilo como si algún tipo de velo protector le hubiera cobijado. Se acercó a la ventana, quería que lo último que vieran sus ojos fuera el cielo detrás de aquellos barrotes. Ese día nadie le molesto, no hubo golpes, ni gritos, ni burlas. Eso era bueno, debía ser una señal. El atardecer llegó rápidamente y después la noche, el aire tenía incluso un olor dulzón, le pareció percibir los primeros botones de la primavera abriéndose paso a través de la nieve que se derretía.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera los sonidos de la mazmorra perturbaban el silencio, tan solo a lo lejos como un murmullo, se escuchaba un insistente retumbar hueco que se fue elevando de volumen. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, había aprendido a captarlo. El pesado cerrojo de su celda rechinó en sus goznes, sonrío para sí mismo, no tenía ninguna relevancia, quién quiera que fuera había elegido el peor de los momentos. La puerta se abrió y una luz deslumbrante inundó la celda.

Harry estaba preparado, permaneció inmóvil, esperaba los acostumbrados empujones y jalones que le llevarían fuera de la mazmorra, pero no pasó nada de eso, en su lugar algo muy suave rozó su cabeza, acariciándola, una voz increíblemente dulce susurró su nombre.

-Harry, Harry, me escuchas?

El chico fijo la mirada en aquel haz de luz que bajo su intensidad, tras ese esplendor pudo distinguir una figura, al inicio no la reconoció, pero después de un momento sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veían, era el rostro de Hermione que estaba frente a él.

Una capa cálida cubrió sus hombros y los finos brazos de la chica lo rodearon en un abrazo protector y cariñoso. Harry correspondió aferrándose a Hermione casi con desesperación, se quedó ahí, no la querían soltar. Recordó algo vagamente lejano que lo confundió, pero lo desechó inmediatamente, lo cierto es que Hermione estaba junto a él y lo demás no tenía ninguna importancia. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que no estaban solos, al fondo de la celda se encontraba una figura enorme que permanecía inmóvil, pego un brinco de alarma pero la chica lo tranquilizó

–Calma Harry, tranquilo, es Hagrid- le dijo

El gran hombre se acercó y prácticamente levantó a Harry en peso. Seguro que se encontraba muy mal porque la expresión de dolor que pusieron sus amigos fue demasiado explicita. Hagrid lo abrazo delicadamente cargándolo, sosteniéndolo como un muñeco de trapo, no lo lastimó, solo lo acunó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-No te preocupes Harry, te sacaremos de aquí- decía Hagrid con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas - Nadie te hará daño, nadie, lo juró.

Harry al fin se sentía a salvo, no importaba que estuvieran en el mismo centro de Azkaban rodeados por un millón de mortífagos.

-Vamos, Hagrid- intervino Hermione- no debemos perder tiempo, salgamos de aquí.

Las puertas de la mazmorra fueron abiertas por Hermione y todos atravesaron rápidamente el pasillo subiendo y bajando por innumerables corredores hacia la salida, en algunos momentos se agazapaban y en otros corrían lo más rápido posible, por supuesto Hermione iba adelante dirigiendo la operación mientras el era sostenido por su gran amigo. El corazón se les paralizaba cuando escuchaban que algún guardián pasaba cerca de ahí. La travesía le pareció increíblemente larga, solo Merlín sabía dónde diablos se encontraban.

Hicieron todo lo posible para pasar desapercibidos, pero fue inevitable, el lugar estaba muy bien vigilado, en algún momento tropezaron con un grupo de guardianes y los hechizos volaron por el aire. El ruido atrajo a más, Hagrid, lo bajo para enfrentar al grupo de mortífagos que apareció por las escaleras, eran muchos, pero el gigante parecía no tener problema para controlarles de un golpe o con el simple impulso les sacaba de combate.

-Corre Harry, vamos continúa adelante, corre más rápido- Le decía Hermione mientras que sus piernas se negaban a hacerle caso, cayó más de tres veces, pero la chica lo jalaba y casi a rastras lo levantaba, trastrabillando Harry trataba de seguir el paso. Al fin, llegaron a una esquina de la torre principal, un piso más abajo estaba una de las salidas hacia el jardín en donde se podrían desaparecer, dentro de la prisión no era posible hacerlo. Las maldiciones y hechizos les pasaban rosando mientras se agachaban y seguían corriendo. Se oían los alaridos de Hagrid, nunca había visto a su amigo de aquella forma, daba realmente miedo, repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras que impedía con su gran cuerpo que las maldiciones los alcanzaran. Que combatiente tan fabuloso era, por supuesto Hermione no se quedaba atrás.

Pero aquel jaleo iba en aumento y no tardarían en estar ahí miles de mortífagos y el propio Voldemort. Sentía como se acercaba de forma peligrosa gritando que los detuvieran, sabía perfectamente que si los alcanzaba no saldrían de ahí nunca.

Casi en la puerta los acorralaron, pero Hagrid arremetió contra los mortífagos que estaban a sus espaldas, con todas sus fuerzas gritando como un demente, la mayoría salieron corriendo, nadie quería ser atropellado por una mole de una tonelada y los pocos que fueron demasiado lentos o estúpidos para no moverse de ahí, terminaron aplastados contra la entrada. Hermione sostuvo el combate del otro lado desplegando una burbuja protectora, Hagrid abrió la puerta y empujo a Harry hacia afuera para después jalar a Hermione y cerrar la puerta tras de sí sellándola.

Se oían gritos por todos lados demasiado cerca y apenas tuvieron tiempo de tomarse de la mano para desaparecer, lo último que alcanzó a ver Harry fue el rostro descompuesto de Voldemort que abría mucho la boca para gritar algo. Una sensación de remolino y en un minuto el paisaje cambió completamente. Habían llegado a su destino, Harry sintió como sus piernas cedían bajo su peso, cayó sobre algo suave, la fresca hierba le hizo cosquillas en el rostro y antes de perder la conciencia le pareció distinguir varios rostros que le rodeaban.

Que sensación tan agradable el contacto con el suave colchón, sabía que estaba recostado en una cama cubierto por frazadas calientes. No tenía ninguna urgencia por abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo, deseaba platicar con Hermione y Hagrid, saber cómo diablos habían escapado y cómo le encontraron, pero sobre todas las cosas deseaba estar junto a ellos. Descubrir que estaban vivos era algo increíble… aún se lo cuestionaba por momentos…estaba seguro que los había visto caer … pero bueno, siempre podía estar equivocado, no tenía caso seguir insistiendo en eso.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta quien velaba su sueño, a lado de la cama estaba sentado Dumbledore. Harry no pudo reprimirse, cuando le descubrió se incorporó y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Albus lo sostuvo y su mirada dulce se empañó, con voz quebrada por la emoción le dijo –Lo lamento Harry, no sabes cómo lo lamento.

El chico quería decirle todo lo que afligía su corazón, pero como siempre Dumbledore anticipándose a sus sentimientos le consoló con las palabras precisas, con su actitud protectora y paternal. Todo se resolvería, no había porque preocuparse, Albus se encontraba ahí… Ahora él tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas y no debía pensar en nada- le dijo Dumbledore.

Y cómo convocado por los mismos Dioses, en ese momento entró por la puerta una gran charola con toda clase de alimentos, tostadas con mantequilla, pudín de calabaza, salchichas asadas, panquecas con miel, cocoa caliente… pero aquello no fue todo, Harry se quedó boqueabierto cuando descubrió quien era el portador de esas delicias... la Señora Weasley apareció sonriéndole cariñosamente… por un momento una alarma se prendió en algún lugar de su mente, pero no le hizo caso, en su lugar se concentró en el dulce sabor de la miel en su boca.

Se sentó a masticar a dos carrillos, mientras picaba aquí y allá probando de todo.

- Despacio Harry – le dijo la Sra. Weasley- te aseguro que la comida no irá a ningún lado.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras caminaba la puerta murmurando distraídamente – Si me disculpas Harry, tengo que avisar a los demás que has despertado, Sirius no me lo perdonaría, estaba ansioso por verte.

Nuevamente una alarma se prendió en su mente y cuestionó casi automáticamente – Sirius? Sirius está aquí?... pero Sirius está muerto….

- Por todos los Santos Harry, que dices, estás confundido, Sirius está aquí y te quiere ver, así que voy a buscarlo- interrumpió Dumbledore mirando con extrañeza al chico, después sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto.

Algo andaba mal se dijo Harry, algo no encajaba con todo aquello, la punzada de alarma en su cabeza se hizo realmente insistente y los recuerdos empezaron a regresar como un torrente, la bandeja de comida se esfumó como si estuviera hecha de humo, la habitación también comenzó a parecer una mancha multicolor de sombras, por un momento volvió a encontrase en aquella húmeda mazmorra, rodeado de la oscuridad, el horror y el frío, pero Harry alejo eso de su mente y no lo permitió, se aferró a lo que para él era la única y verdadera realidad…había encontrado la forma de fugarse de aquel infierno y no pensaba volver…Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius y Hermione le sonreían desde el otro lado de la habitación y era todo lo que el necesitaba… Harry también les sonrió, después le dio otra buena mordida al panque que sostenía en su mano… era realmente delicioso…


	4. El Número 1500

**CAPITULO 4  
El número 1500**

Últimamente se cuestionaba constantemente todo lo que estaba pasando ¡No tenía ni la menor idea que las cosas terminarían de esa forma! O más bien que empezarían, porque en realidad, aquello apenas era la punta del iceberg. Siempre creyó ciegamente en lo que le habían enseñado, en los valores que supuestamente debía defender y ahora todas esas creencias se estaban desmoronando frente a sus propios ojos. Era como despertar de una fantasía, nada era como le habían dicho que sería… nada había mejorado, por el contrario a su alrededor sólo alcanzaba a ver dolor, terror, desgracia, tristeza, crueldad … se tenía que ser muy insensible o de plano muy bruto para no notarlo. Desafortunadamente había muchos mortífagos que caían en estas dos últimas categorías.

Cómo hijo de Lucius cargaba una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, se esperaba mucho de él, más ahora que su padre había quedado en una posición comprometida, claro, sería justo decir que en esos días todos estaban en una posición comprometida. Nadie tenía seguro su futuro, no se trataba de pensar que si hacías bien esto o aquello o que si mantenías un bajo perfil estarías a salvo. No, definitivamente las cosas ya no funcionaban de esa forma. El Sr. Tenebroso era un dictador paranoico, obsesionado y temperamental y sus seguidores más allegados simplemente seguían el patrón trazado compitiendo por quedar bien.

Un día antes fue testigo de cómo Crabbe había muerto de la peor forma, y tan sólo porque a juicio de Bellatrix el chico se tardaba demasiado en contestar. Lo había matado sin previo aviso y después, mientras su cuerpo desmembrado aún permanecía en el suelo, ella y Voldemort se habían sentado como si tal cosa a tomar el té.

Pero que se le iba a hacer, así era la situación y nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a levantar la voz, pobre del que lo hiciera. Todo el mundo se andaba con mucho cuidado. Así que cuando a Draco le asignaron la deprimente tarea de checar diariamente a los prisioneros del ala Norte, no tuvo más remedio que acatar órdenes sin protestar. El no le encontraba sentido ¿Acaso creían que alguien podía escapar de ahí espontáneamente y sin magia? Azkaban era un fuerte impenetrable.

Draco revisó con ojos cansados la lista, se encontraba frente a la celda del prisionero número 300, un tal Elphias Doge, todavía faltaban 2000 prisioneros más. El rubio suspiro, se asomó por la mirilla y comprobó que el prisionero 300 permaneciera en su celda. Estaba por continuar cuando la voz estúpida de Goyle sonó a sus espaldas diciendo:

- Voy a entrar- y uniendo la palabra a la acción abrió la celda y entró acercándose al prisionero que permanecía en el suelo, jaló su cabello para ver su rostro, después dijo sonriendo –Este tipo tiene cara de alce, deberíamos ponerle Doge el alce.

Draco exasperado respondió con fastidio–Vamos deja de hacer eso, sólo nos retrasas- Le chocaba la actitud de Goyle, era evidente que disfrutaba mucho de todo eso mientras que a él se le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de vomitar.

Cuando llegaron al prisionero 1500, Draco se detuvo en seco delante de la pesada puerta dudando. Leyó la lista no una sino varias veces, no podía creer el nombre que estaba escrito, no quería asomarse por la mirilla y decidió que lo mejor sería pasar de largo, pero Goyle no lo dejó, simplemente cuestionó con su voz lenta como la melaza.

-Que pasa?, sucede algo?

-No, no pasa nada- respondió Draco titubeando un poco

-Pero no lo has verificado.

-Ya lo hice, sigamos adelante- protestó Draco con voz firme, no quería que el enorme chico advirtiera su conflicto.

-No es cierto, vamos, muévete, voy a entrar.

Draco tenía razón, hubiera sido mejor seguir de largo, la vista de aquello era demasiado perturbadora. Ahí estaba Potter o por lo menos lo quedaba de él, se le veía muy pequeño, casi insignificante, en su cuerpo pálido como la cera había toda clase de heridas sangrantes, moretones, llagas y quemaduras, se encontraba apretujado en el rincón de la mazmorra, sin moverse, su rostro permanecía oculto por un largo mechón de cabello. Malfoy se sintió sumamente incómodo, no pudo soportar esa imagen y desvió la mirada. Digo, no es que Potter fuera su gran amigo ni nada por el estilo, de hecho siempre lo había odiado, pero ahora no sentía ninguna satisfacción al verle de esa forma, no señor, de que servía hacer leña del árbol caído.

Goyle por supuesto no opinaba igual, este atravesó la puerta emitiendo un silbido y con tono burlón empezó -Mira Malfoy, mira a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es el GRAN POTTER en persona – después volteando hacia el chico, le dijo despectivamente – Vamos pedazo de imbécil muévete, a ver ahora que tienes que decir, no se supone que eras muy bueno… ehhh?, vamos quiero ver el gran mago que eres – mientras con el pie le azuzaba, empujándolo.

Harry permanecía inmóvil, tan sólo se había apretado más contra la pared abrazándose las piernas.

Draco aún parado en la puerta, dejo que eso continuara hasta que el grado de incomodidad que sentía fue tal que tuvo que intervenir, con impaciencia le ordenó a Goyle – Basta, ya déjalo en paz.

- Oh vamos, que no te quieres divertir un rato – rezongó Goyle pateando el costado de Harry.

Malfoy puso cara de repulsión, cómo si acabara de probar algo de muy mal sabor, realmente odiaba la malicia del otro y sin pensarlo sacó su varita. Acto seguido el pesado cuerpo de Goyle atravesó volando por celda hasta que se estrelló contra la pared. Por supuesto, el chico, se incorporó furioso y protestando -Qué te pasa?, estás loco o qué?

Draco ni siquiera se inmuto tan solo dijo con voz tranquila -No Goyle, no estoy loco, sólo sigo órdenes. No te han autorizado para que toques a nadie, sólo debes contar a los prisioneros. El Sr. Oscuro tiene otros planes para Potter y no creo que te agradezca que lo mates a golpes.

Los dos se miraron, Goyle había adoptado una posición retadora pero Draco se adelantó y se plantó entre el chico y Harry, no estaba bromeando, sus ojos se encontraban encendidos en furia y tenía su varita fuertemente apretada en el puño.

- En serio quieres continuar con esto porque no voy a discutirlo contigo, te di una orden- concluyó Draco en tono amenazador.

Goyle sabía que no le convenía ponerse en contra de alguien como Malfoy, simplemente no estaba a su altura, así que se retiró a regañadientes –Solo me divertía un poco, no tienes porqué ponerte así.

- Tu concepto de diversión es completamente infantil, mejor vete a hacer algo productivo, inspecciona las celdas del piso de abajo, no tiene caso que ambos vayamos juntos, es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Cómo quieras – gruño de mala gana Goyle y salió de la mazmorra cerrando la puerta.

Draco se quedó ahí parado indeciso y sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir. Miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Harry y una profunda aprensión en el pecho le asaltó. Un cuenco con agua turbia se encontraba en el piso y junto a el un pan mohoso sin consumir.

Tratando de parecer casual y quitarle importancia al asunto, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió –Lo siento, ya sabes que tiene aserrín en el cerebro.

Malfoy dio un paso para acercarse más y continuó hablando – No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero si te lo dije. Te dije que el regresaría y no habría nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

Esperaba que Harry se parara furioso insultándole o mandándole al diablo cómo siempre hacía, o por lo menos que bufara para enfatizar que no se encontraba de acuerdo o que diera cualquier señal. Eso le habría tranquilizado. Pero nada de eso paso, no hubo ni el más mínimo murmullo o movimiento. La aprensión que sentía Draco se hizo todavía más grande. Nuevamente dio varios pasos hasta colocarse a un palmo de Harry. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estirar la mano y retirar el mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro. Su mano tembló ligeramente y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, no quería hacerlo pero era más fuerte el impulso que tenía. Sus dedos rozaron los cabellos del chico haciéndolos a un lado. Ahí estaban aquellos grandes ojos color esmeralda que tan bien recordaba, pero Draco lo advirtió inmediatamente, no eran los mismos, era como si les hubieran robado el espíritu, ahora parecían dos cuencos vacíos.

Malfoy se retiró tan rápido que tropezó y cayó de espaldas en el piso, gateo hacía atrás alejándose de ahí sin quitarle la vista a aquellos ojos que le miraban sin verle. Estaba tan impresionado que salió disparado de la mazmorra jurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a entrar a ese lugar. Le encargaría a Goyle que hiciera la ronda de ese piso, no tenía ninguna necesidad de volver a ver aquello.

Pero no fue tan sencillo como esperaba, trató de borrar de su mente aquel incidente, pero esos ojos sin vida le persiguieron en sus sueños y fuera de ellos, hiciera lo que hiciera, estuviera donde estuviera, no podía evitar terminar pensando en Potter pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Durante varios días evadió el lugar hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, un sentimiento de intranquilidad se había apoderado de él atormentándole continuamente y sin proponérselo, al cuarto día después de lo sucedido se sorprendió nuevamente en el piso diez recorriendo los pasillos camino al prisionero número 1500.

En esta ocasión cuando llegó se pasó más de 15 minutos dando vueltas afuera de la mazmorra, dudando en entrar, se dijo que era un tarado por comportarse de esa forma, nadie le iba a reclamar nada y menos Potter. Entonces, ¿porqué estaba tan nervioso?

Haciendo acopio de valor finalmente lo hizo y al abrir la puerta se encontró al mismo Harry macilento recostado en una esquina con el mismo cuenco de agua y el pan ahora ennegrecido junto a el.

El rubio se aproximó lentamente pero se detuvo a cierta distancia colocándose en cuclillas, el cuerpo de Harry sintió la proximidad y automáticamente se encogió haciéndose un ovillo, Draco dijo con voz tranquila -No te voy a hacer nada Potter.

Después se quedó en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de Azkaban, mirando como escurría el agua por las paredes de piedra mohosas por la humedad, en verdad que era un lugar terrible, aquello podría llevar al límite a cualquiera.

Al final su atención se centró nuevamente en Harry y cómo si su interlocutor pudiera responderle, Malfoy preguntó -Siempre me he preguntado porque lo hacías, porque luchabas en contra de todo aunque fuera una causa perdida. Porqué seguro lo sabías ¿verdad?, él es indestructible, no había forma de que ganaras esa batalla. Que fue lo que te impulso, orgullo, poder….era más sencillo que capitularas, pero no lo hiciste, ni siquiera al final cuando te apresaron y te torturaron, ni siquiera en ese momento. Ahora mírate, eres un desastre y todo para qué.

La celda permanecía silenciosa, no hubo ninguna respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba.

Los ojos de Malfoy recorrieron el cuerpo semidesnudo de Harry y pensó que probablemente debía estar aterido de frío. Saco su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo aparecer una frazada, después con mucho cuidado la acomodó sobre el frío cuerpo del chico.

Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su acción, Draco frunció el ceño moviendo la cabeza en actitud desaprobatoria, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?….estuvo a punto de retirarla y salir corriendo de ahí, pero al escuchar la respiración suave de Harry dormido, Draco se detuvo, después se sentó en el piso sin hacer ningún ruido … le dejaría descansar solo unos minutos – se dijo- que daño podía hacer aquello...


	5. Enemigo Mío

**CAPITULO 5**  
**ENEMIGO MIO**

Draco decidió que el no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarlo, así que era mejor retirarse y dejar que todo continuara su curso, el destino de Potter estaba sellado. Se lo repitió una y mil veces y aun así, todos los días después de su condenada tarea regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a la celda del prisionero 1500. Continuamente se molestaba por eso y algunos días lograba reunir la voluntad suficiente para dar la media vuelta, pero con el tiempo esas ocasiones se hicieron menos frecuentes y terminó por dejar de autocensurarse, simplemente entraba a la mazmorra y ya.

Al inicio se quedaba un par de minutos, pero sus visitas se hicieron cada vez más largas, los 15 minutos se convirtieron en media hora y la media hora en una hora hasta que optó por quedarse hasta el atardecer. Permanecía en silencio sentado en la semioscuridad imaginando como sería estar atrapado ahí para siempre, poco a poco fue entablando "conversaciones" contándole a su "oreja viviente" cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente. Draco no entendía porque se empeñaba en ese absurdo, una planta le hubiera hecho más caso que Potter, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando entraba en conflicto con sus creencias, se tranquilizaba repitiéndose que era un fiel servidor y que el mantener en buen estado al peor enemigo de Lord Voldemort cumplía con sus propósitos, por lo menos hasta que se decidiera que hacer con él.

Un día, Draco había entrado como tromba en la celda de Harry, algo le estaba realmente molestando y necesitaba "contárselo" a alguien.

-Mira Potter- le dijo- el asunto es que todavía no entiendo como fuiste tan ingenuo como para creerte el asunto del "elegido". Te lo digo que no me cabe en la cabeza, no eres tonto, entonces cómo te tragaste ese cuento- el rubio hizo una pausa caminando agitado por la mazmorra, después continuó – Si, si ya se lo que me vas a decir, qué Dumbledore te encandiló, pero de todas formas, esa es la segunda cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo a un genio como Dumbledore, se le paso un detalle tan grande como ese? ¿Acaso estaba senil o qué?

Una nueva pausa y Draco se sentó junto a Harry, después casi en un murmullo susurró – La verdad es que no creo que Dumbledore estuviera senil, ni que tú seas tan idiota… pero entonces porqué estas aquí… qué salió mal? Sabes nada ha resultado como esperaba…nada

Draco miró a su inmóvil interlocutor y por primera vez se dio cuenta que Harry debería estar famélico, le observó con detenimiento y le pareció casi un fantasma de tan transparente que estaba. Se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente, si que era imbécil, el ahí parloteando como demente mientras Potter seguramente estaba muriéndose de hambre y sed.

Tomó el cuenco del piso y tiro el agua putrefacta que había en el.  
– No te culpo yo tampoco me tomaría ni me comería esta porquería- dijo, después llenándolo con agua fresca, rodeo el cuerpo de Harry y se acercó por un costado, muy lento poso el recipiente en sus labios humedeciéndolos, inmediatamente la boca de Harry se abrió sorbiendo con desesperación el agua y aunque la mayor parte termino en el piso, por lo menos alguna cumplió con su objetivo.

Draco le miró impresionado diciendo –¡Tienes sed!

Tal vez la mente de Potter había encontrado la manera de evadirse de todo aquello, pero su cuerpo que sentía y sufría no podía salir de ahí y definitivamente aquel cuerpo estaba luchando por vivir.

Draco nuevamente se encontraba en un conflicto, aun así después de tan sólo una tarde de vacilación tomó una decisión, era probablemente una crueldad de su parte alargar el sufrimiento de Potter, pero por lo menos no moriría de hambre y sed. No se merecía ese tipo de muerte.

Al otro día se presentó en la celda con una mochila llena de un sin número de cosas.

Se tomó el asunto de alimentarlo con calma. Primero intentó con un panque, partió un pedacito muy pequeño y lo acercó a los labios de Harry, pero estos se tensaron negándose a abrirse y Draco no quiso usar la fuerza. Después escogió un poco de caldo, al igual que con el agua, Harry sorbió con avidez el líquido. El rubio se sintió parcialmente complacido, pero aquel cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente algo de alimento sólido y no duraría mucho con líquidos.

A la tarde siguiente trató de motivarlo con diversos olores, trajo frutillas, manzanas, mangos, peras e incluso un poco de jamón cocido, pero Harry permanecía con la boca cerrada y no hubo poder humano que le hiciera abrirla. Decepcionado terminó dándole agua y nuevamente caldo. Desafortunadamente los días subsecuentes no fueron más exitosos, Draco frustrado por sus inútiles intentos le grito en una ocasión desde la puerta cuando salía.

-Bueno Potter por mi puedes morirte de hambre.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera y lo estúpido que se sintiera después por haberse enojado con alguien que ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba ahí, siempre volvía. Quería creer que aquello ayudaba a Harry, aunque era evidente que su cuerpo no estaba mejorando, se daba perfecta cuenta que su salud estaba deteriorándose rápidamente.

Una tarde Draco se llevó un susto enorme, pensó que estaba viendo el cadáver de Harry, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su respiración era tan débil que tuvo que aproximarse para comprobar que su corazón aún latía. Cuando puso la mano sobre su pecho para palparlo, sus ojos se abrieron y Draco los observo de cerca, ahí continuaba la misma mirada perdida, pero ahora una sombra la oscurecía. Aquel cuerpo no soportaría más tiempo.

Caminó por la celda irritado, tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Desesperado corrió hacia la mochila y rebusco entre las viandas, se decidió por un pedazo de tocineta e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, le dio un gran mordisco masticándolo, después posó sus labios sobre los de Harry y abriéndolos con su lengua paso el alimento triturado. Esperaba algún tipo de resistencia pero los suaves labios de Harry cedieron inmediatamente al contacto con los suyos y automáticamente su boca paladeó aquello tragándolo. Draco repitió la operación varias veces, pero no demasiadas, no fuera a empacharse después de un ayuno tan prolongado.

Cuando terminó se quedó sentado en el piso de la celda con la cabeza oculta entre las manos, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino y tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Lo que acababa de hacer no tenía nada que ver con cumplir con su trabajo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca se trató de eso, todo este tiempo se había estado engañando.

Se preguntó ¿Porqué lo hacía? No pudo contestar.

Ese día al salir, echó un último vistazo a la figura que permanecía en el piso y negó con la cabeza completamente confundido… ahí estaba su enemigo más odiado, al que más despreciaba… y sin embargo estaba seguro que le acababa de salvar la vida… Draco susurró - Hasta mañana, enemigo, enemigo mío.


	6. Callejón sin salida

**CAPITULO 6**  
**CALLEJON SIN SALIDA**

Draco recorrió el amplio salón hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort, había sido llamado ante su presencia, eso por supuesto era una razón suficiente para preocupar a cualquiera, pero el chico sabía que tenía razones adicionales para preocuparse de forma especial. Se pasó toda la noche repasando mentalmente si en algún momento había sido descuidado. Todo el mundo estaba muy atento a lo que hacían los demás en esos días y de repente una ligera indiscreción podía llegar fácilmente a oídos de quien menos te esperabas y de un momento a otro estabas encarcelado o en el peor de lo casos eras ejecutado. Trató de aparentar la más profunda de las calmas aunque estuviera muy lejos de sentirla.

El Sr. Oscuro permanecía sentado en medio del salón en un sillón de respaldo alto que le hacía parecer sumamente imponente. A su izquierda estaba su incondicional esclavo Fenrir y más al fondo la odiosa de Bellatrix. El chico hizo una ligera inclinación y Lord Voldemort le miró con esa expresión sicótica que le caracterizaba, después con voz sedosa y calculada se dirigió a el:

-Me dicen que te encargas de revisar a los prisioneros del ala norte?

Malfoy sintió un ligero malestar en el estómago pero su voz sonó de lo más normal -Si mi señor, así es -respondió

- Entre ellos, se encuentra Potter, no?

-Si señor- dijo nuevamente

-Le has visto?

Draco trago saliva sintiendo como la opresión se desplazaba de su estómago hasta la garganta, pero contestó sin vacilación – Si señor.

-Qué opinas de su condición?

Cuando Malfoy escucho esa pregunta una idea se le vino a la mente…no estaba tan seguro de poder lograr algo pero valía la pena intentarlo, así que dijo de forma despectiva - Es un despojo humano señor, no es nada.

Voldemort le miró intensamente y el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse –No muchacho, lo que quiero saber es si ese despojo humano ha reaccionado o dado alguna señal de estar aquí.

-No me he acercado lo suficiente- comenzó a decir cautelosamente - pero siempre que reviso su celda se encuentra en la misma posición y tanto el agua como el alimento se quedan ahí hasta podrirse- Malfoy hizo una breve pausa y añadió como si se tratara de un hecho- no creo que responda nunca más, dudo que sienta algo aún y cuando se le torture.

Voldemort, asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en el rostro del chico. Malfoy aprovechó esa vacilación, si había alguna oportunidad de lograr algo sería aquella, presionado un poco más y con un tono desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento sugirió - Lo mejor es dejarle encerrado hasta que se pudra y tirar la llave.

El Sr. Oscuro seguía asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviera evaluando esa posibilidad, Draco aguardó levemente esperanzado. Y porque no? Se dijo, que mejor venganza que dejar a su suerte a Potter muriéndose lentamente en agonía y desgracia, eso era cruel y seguro sería del gusto de Voldemort. Malfoy estaba casi seguro que le ordenarían vigilar que Harry permaneciera encerrado por el resto de sus días y entonces el podría… bueno no sabía realmente si podría hacer algo por el, pero por al menos dejarían de torturarle. Le pareció un minuto eterno, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, pero no quiso enjugársela, no debía dar ninguna señal de nerviosismo.

Finalmente Voldemort habló -Tienes razón ya no sirve de nada- Draco suspiró levemente pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria el Sr. Oscuro continuó diciendo– Sin embargo, es un hecho que Potter aún vive, no importa todo lo que se le ha hecho, el maldito Potter esta vivo, eso no me complace, quiero que desaparezca de una vez, quiero que agonice ante mis ojos, quiero verlo partir de este mundo y que su cuerpo se queme hasta que no quede nada. Dejarle morir encerrado no sería divertido una ejecución pública será lo más apropiado y por el estado en que se encuentra debe ser pronto….me parece que el próximo fin de semana estaría bien, dile a tu padre que venga a verme quiero que organice todos los detalles.

Draco abrió mucho la boca, debía decir algo inteligente que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Voldemort o por lo menos protestar pero se obligó a no hacerlo, no serviría de nada, aunque no fuera su intensión en lugar de ayudar había acelerado el trágico destino de Potter.

-Ahora retírate tengo cosas que hacer- concluyó Voldemort con un movimiento despectivo de la mano.

El rubio caminó como si estuviera en un sueño, casi cuando estaba en la puerta Voldemort le llamó nuevamente enfatizando;

-Malfoy, esto será un gran evento, así que tomaré como un agravió personal si algo le pasa a Potter en estos cuatro días. No me sirve de nada que muera en prisión sin que nadie le vea.

El chico asintió reverentemente mientras que el alma se le iba al suelo, salió de ahí y atravesó todos los pasillos como un zombi, cuando estuvo lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa se quedó parado sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado del mundo.

Draco le dio vueltas mil veces en su cabeza, devanándose el seso en encontrar una solución pero al final tuvo que reconocer que poco podía hacerse, sacarlo de ahí ni en sueños, no se trataba de llevárselo y ya, si Potter desaparecía misteriosamente bajo su cuidado todos los mortífagos existentes y seres oscuros del mundo mágico les perseguirían sin cuartel. Las posibilidades de huir con éxito eran nulas con alguien en tan malas condiciones como Harry. Además Voldemort se cobraría aquella afrenta y eso significaría condenar a sus padres a un destino peor que la muerte, el no podía permitir eso por más que deseara que el destino de Potter fuera diferente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de esa forma. Se alarmó de tan sólo estar considerando esa posibilidad. Miró desanimado cómo el atardecer se colaba por la ventana, el cielo teñido de tonos rojizos se mezclaba con un color verde profundo, al verlo no pudo evitar pensar en Potter siendo quemado, no hacer nada, también le resultaba insoportable.

Después de atormentarse hasta el cansancio, una idea fue tomando forma en su mente, incluso antes de que el se diera cuenta de forma consciente. Consideró y evaluó la situación sopesando las posibilidades, de repente se dio cuenta que la decisión estaba tomada y aunque se le hizo la alternativa más lógica dada las terribles circunstancias, era la más dura.

Trató de consolarse repitiéndose que no tenía otra salida, aunque a momentos se cuestionaba sí en verdad era cierto o tan sólo se escudaba en lo más conveniente para acallar su conciencia, desechó este último pensamiento.

No podía esperar más a Harry lo transportarían al día siguiente a la Mansión Malfoy donde se llevaría a cabo el macabro espectáculo. Se levantó de la cama de un salto dirigiéndose al estudio de su padre, esperaba encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, después de revolotear por casi una hora entre los libros y cajones, encontró lo que buscaba, ahí estaba el grueso libro de pastas gastadas color púrpura. Ese antiguo libro se lo regaló Severus mucho tiempo atrás. En esa ocasión le había dicho -Magia oscura para días oscuros, tal vez un día lo necesites. Bueno ese día había llegado, suerte que Lucius aún conservaba el gran maletín de sustancias e ingredientes que usaba en sus días de juventud.

Se arremangó los puños de la camisa y se puso a trabajar ahí mismo sobre el gran escritorio de roble. Repitió más de diez veces la preparación, era importante que quedara perfecta, al final sus esfuerzos no fueron inútiles, a las 6 de la mañana sostenía en sus manos un pomito con un líquido de color rosa. Unas cuantas gotas en cualquier alimento o bebida y quién lo tomara se dormiría plácidamente para nunca más despertar. Se sumiría en un sueño sin pesadillas y sin dolor alguno pasaría a formar parte del mundo de los muertos.

Potter no podía desaparecer de Azkaban pero si moría en su celda durante la noche, nadie podría acusarle de ser el responsable directo ni tampoco a su familia. Por supuesto Voldemort se pondría furioso, ya se lo había advertido, pero esperaba poder salir librado de alguna forma. El pertenecía a la elite Mágica, a una estirpe de magos puros, esperaba que eso tuviera peso a su favor. Tal vez lo torturaran o incluso lo cruciaran y lo mandaran a encerrar algún tiempo en Azkaban como ejemplo, pero no le matarían, o eso creía, en cualquier caso el afectado sería únicamente él y después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer realmente no le importaba mucho si le tiraban la maldición asesina.

Draco sostuvo el frasquito frente a sus ojos y pensó que era lamentable no tener otra alternativa.

Ese día en su ronda se tomó deliberadamente más tiempo, tratando de retrasar el momento, pero por más que lo deseara las horas transcurrieron implacables y sin pensarlo llegó la hora. Regresó lentamente a la celda del prisionero 1500 y se enfrentó a lo inevitable.

Esa tarde alimentó en abundancia a Harry, escogiendo para la ocasión un manjar compuesto hasta con pavo relleno, porque no, era su última cena, la cena de los condenados. Potter comió todo lo que el rubio puso en su boca, sin inmutarse.

Casi al final, Draco se quedó silencioso observando largo rato a Harry, alargó su mano y quitó el mechón de cabello que cubría su mejilla, sin pensarlo posó nuevamente su boca sobre la del moreno, no había ningún alimento que pasar pero sus labios se abrieron de la misma forma. Draco saboreó aquel beso robado cómo nunca lo había hecho, absorbiendo el aliento cálido de Harry y palpando su lengua que revoloteaba inconsciente. El rubio apretó sus labios más íntimamente hasta que no lo pudo soportar más, sus ojos se humedecieron sintiendo la amargura que explotaba en su pecho, se retiró tímidamente, la boca de Harry sabía a miel, aquel extraño contraste le hizo sonreír con tristeza.

Las sombras del atardecer empezaban a hacerse cada vez más grandes y Malfoy se decidió finalmente a sacar el pomito. Agradeció que de alguna forma Potter no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, esperaba que eso le facilitara las cosas. Estaba seguro que si aquellos ojos le miraban reconociéndole no podría llevar a cabo su tarea. Aun así cuando empezó a acercar el cuenco de agua a sus labios, le pareció ver un brillo en su mirada, como si estos le reprocharan lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por supuesto eran figuraciones suyas, su conciencia atormentándole.

Se concentró en la boca de Harry evitando a toda costa su mirada. Cuando el cuenco estuvo a sólo un par de milímetros de su boca su mano tembló visiblemente, al grado de que tuvo que tomarla con la otra para no volcarlo. La boca del moreno sintió el borde del recipiente y se abrió instintivamente. Draco inclinó el recipiente pero antes de que el agua tocara los labios de Harry se escuchó una voz muy suave a sus espaldas cuestionado;

-Qué haces?

Fue inevitable, pegó un brinco derramando el líquido parte en la túnica de Harry y parte en el piso, el cuenco rodó por el suelo dando vueltas hasta detenerse a los pies de aquella figura alargada tan bien conocida.

Ahí plantado en la puerta estaba Voldemort, se encontraba estático mirándole intensamente con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro mientras su ceja izquierda se levantaba de forma alarmante…..el sol había desaparecido finalmente por el horizonte, una densa oscuridad inundó el interior de la mazmorra como si se tratara de un negro presagio...


End file.
